Historia Merodeadora
by Nymphadorita Tonks
Summary: Es el último año de los Merodeadores. Nuevos sentimientos, eventos especiales, y amor los esperarán. ¿Cómo enfrentarán todo esto?¿Podían llegar a ser más que amigos? frase del fic. Primer fic q escribo! rr's!


**Holaa!... ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo bienJ…**

**Buenop!... me presento!... soy Valentina, pero desde hoy en adelante soy Nymphadorita Tonks!... jaja!... **

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, siempre me ha gustado escribir, de hecho, soy de las pocas que realmente lo disfruta en el colegio. Siempre he sido una gran fan de Harry Potter, y desde que leí un fic de los merodeadores no me resistí no escribir mi propia versión de sus vidas. Bueno!... Los dejo de molestar!... por favor dejen reviews y opinen sinceramente del fanfic!**

**Que estén bien!**

**-- N y m p h a d o r i t a T o n k s**

CAPÏTULO 1

Adiós mamá, adiós papá- se despidió Lily Evans, una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes esmeralda.

Adiós hija- se despidieron los padres de la chica la cual tenía una lágrima en su mejilla.

¡Sorpresa!- Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules verdosos le colocó las manos en los ojos de la pelirroja.

¡James Potter, cuantas veces te he dicho que me dejes en paz?- exclamó furiosa la chica sin darse cuenta de que no era James el que le estaba cubriendo los ojos sino que una de sus mejores amigas, Francesca Cavaradossi.

¿Tanto lo extrañaste?- río la amiga descubriendo los ojos de su amiga.

Lily se dio vuelta y se encontró con sus dos amigas que ya estaban llorando de la risa.

La chica no sabia que responder ante esta incómoda situación.

- Si que la dejaste muda- río Amelie.

- ¿¡Pero como pueden pensar eso?...Pero que no saben que preferiría salir con el calamar gigante que con ese idiota de Potter?

- Ya calma amiga, solo era una broma, además ¿Qué querías que pensáramos?... Debes admitir que fue _el_ lo que primero surgió en tu cabeza...

- ¡Nada que ver!- contradijo Lilian

- ¿A no?... entonces por que lo mencionanstes a él?- dijo Francesca que, al contrario que Amelie, estaba encontrando la situación muy cómica.

- Ya déjala Fran. Si ya todas sabemos que James es un arrogante insoportable y que Lily nunca saldría con él- Término Amelie enfadada.

- Esta bien...

- Gracias Amelie, por lo menos alguien entiende la terrible situación que estoy pasando por.

Francesca y Amelie se rieron del comentario de su amiga que luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y comenzó a reírse con las demás.

Como todos los años, el trío de amigas se reunían afuera de la plataforma 9 3/4 para luego entrar juntas a la estación que las esperaba al otro lado del muro

Ya al otro lado del muro...

- ¡Argh!... ¡Odio ese muro!... ¿qué les costaba hacer una puerta?...seria mucho menos miedoso...- Comentó Lily

- Ay vamos cariño, no seas tan exagerada, es solo un muro, no te morderá...para la próxima yo te ayudo mi amorcito

- Ahora si Lily, ahora si es Potter- río Fran

- Ya déjala James, ¿que no entiendes que Lily no quiere nada contigo?- Defendió Amelie, la cual era siempre muy leal con sus amigas.

- ¡Ay vamos!... ¿Ya empezamos mal el año?...¿Acaso ya no me quieres?- Exclamó James

- ¡Corrección Potter! ¡Nunca te he querido y nunca te voy a querer! ¡Así que mejor largate de aquí!- Gritó Lily enfadada

- Muy bien, pero sabes que en un rato más me vas a estar extrañando...

James Potter, uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, siempre tenía la costumbre de molestar a Lily Evans. Al principio, según él, era solo una amor caprichoso de adolescentes, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo necesario; Lily ya no era solo un capricho era el amor de su vida, que algún día la lograría conquistar con lo que el llamaba "El encanto a lo Potter".

- ¡¡Cornamenta, ya deja a Evans en paz y vente para acá!- Exclamó Sirius Black, su mejor amigo.

El chico salió corriendo hacia su grupo de amigos con los que luego comenzaron a jugar con gobstones que tiraban un olor pestilente cada vez que uno de ellos perdía.

- Que idiota más grande- comentó la pelirroja mientras se subían al tren.

- Ay vamos Lily, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?- Comentó Amelie melancólica.

- Si amiga, el chico es bueno, y esta completamente y profundamente enamorado...- suspiró Francesca

- Si continúan con el tema temo que tendré que ir a sentarme con Alice ya que por lo menos ella no me molesta- Dijo Lily indignada mientras se acomodaban en un compartimento vacío.

- Esta bien, pero yo daría cualquier cosa por tener a un hombre así de loco por mi- Terminó Amelie.

Un rato después el tren finalmente comenzó su larga trayectoria hacia Hogwarts...

---

- No, este también esta lleno- dijo Peter cerrando una de las puertas de los compartimentos.

- Les dije que nos teníamos que subir antes al tren, ¿pero quién me escucho?...nadie- comentó Remus, uno de los cuatro integrantes del grupo de los merodeadores.

- Ay vamos Lunático, te pareces a mi mamá cuando dices eso- dijo James molesto.

- Jaja! ¡Buena Cornamenta!- rió Peter el cual admiraba a James.

- No seas idiota Colagusano, ¿qué tiene de chistoso eso?- molestó Sirius

- ¡Ya paren!...si siguen así nadie nos va a dejar sentarnos con ellos- Exclamó Lunático.

- ¡Aha!... ¡Aquí justo hay espacio para cuatro!- dijo Peter abriendo la puerta de uno de los compartimentos.

- ¿Quien va a tener la suerte de compartir con nosotros hoy?- preguntó Sirius entrando al compartimento.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ustedes no!- Gritó Lily

- Ves Canuto, hasta me guardó un espacio, te digo amigo, ¡la tengo loca!- Dijo James acurrucándose al lado de la chica la cual le pegó una bofetada.

- ¡Si que la tienes loca amigo!- rió Sirius

- ¿Es amor? No lo sé, puede ser...Lily y Jaaaames!- Empezó a cantar Francesca

Todos en el compartimento se rieron menos James y Lily que se quedaron sonrojados.

-Eee, bueno, Remus, nos tenemos que ir, no olvides que somos prefectos- dijo Lily tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Esta bien- la siguió Remus

- ¿Ya te vas?... ¿Acaso no te quieres quedar conmigo?- Dijo James mientras se ponía al frente de la puerta para que la chica no pudiera salir.

- ¡Córrete Potter! ¡No estoy de humor como para estar soportándote!- Gritó Lily

Remus y Amelie se miraron...

- ¿Alguien quiere algo del carrito?- Preguntó Amelie

Nadie aparte de Remus le respondió.

- Iré contigo antes de que esto se ponga feo- le dijo Remus.

Los dos salieron disimuladamente del compartimiento mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo.

- Esos dos parecen niños- le comentó Amelie a Remus al salir del compartimento

- Dímelo a mi- respondió Remus riendo - lo tengo que soportar diariamente... -

La pareja de amigos rieron justo cuando el tren dio un movimiento brusco.

La chica con ojos marrones cayó en los brazos de Remus.

FÏN DEL CAPÏTULO

**¿Qué les pareció?... ¡espero que les haya gustado!... nos vemos en el prox. Capítulo. ¡Por favor dejen reviews! Serán respondidos! D… jaja!... Que extra eso, pero es que no hay anda peor que no recibir una pequeña respuesta :P… jiji!**

**Xau!**


End file.
